Draco Malfoy
Quote needed. Biography Draco Lucius Malfoy was born on June the fifth, nineteen eighty, at home in Malfoy Manor, in Wiltshire, England. Narcissa's labor was overseen by a team of the finest mediwitches that Lucius could find. Nothing was too good for his beloved wife and unborn son, after-all. Draco's early childhood was everything that could be expected of the only son of a rich, powerful Pureblooded family like the Malfoys. Almost immediately, Lucius took it upon himself to see that the boy learned the basics. Specifically, that anyone of less than pure blood was hardly worth the air they breathed. Being an inquisitive child, Draco soaked up every ounce of attention his father showed him. It was sometime around that point that he began to idolize the man. The desire to be just like him one day was overwhelming, even back then, and Draco did all that he could to emulate his father. His first meeting with Harry Potter left much to be desired. He offered the boy his friendship, only to have it thrown back in his face. Being the self-important young fellow that circumstances have molded, Draco was greatly offended. The truth was, though he would never admit it to another living soul, that he was actually quite jealous of Harry. Or, rather, Harry's reputation. Draco was, naturally, sorted into Slytherin, just like his parents and the majority of his family. There had never been the slightest doubt in his mind, actually. Right from the start, Draco's sharp intelligence made itself known. He excelled in most of his classes, and quickly positioned himself as the favorite of the Potions professor, Severus Snape. He would later make it his personal mission to antagonize Harry Potter and his little friends at every available opportunity. When he learned that Harry had made the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Draco felt compelled to join the Slytherin team. Naturally, coming from such an affluent background, Draco's efforts were quite effective. Getting daddy to sponsor brand new brooms for the entire team, Draco was not surprised to learn that he had made the team as well. Draco was also a member of the Dueling Club, and he would even join Umbridge's bizarre Inquisitorial Squad in an effort to cause more trouble for Harry and his friends. As things began to escalate, and tensions surrounding Voldemort and the Death Eaters mounted, Draco began to question things. At first, it was easy to avoid the inevitable. But the return of the Dark Lord helped make things very clear for Draco. He knew in his heart that he didn't want to become a Death Eater, because he simply didn't have it in him to go around killing people. He liked to talk the talk, and lord it over the kids at school that he was a Malfoy, a pureblood. But that was the extent of it. The summer before his sixth year, Draco received his Dark Mark. Truth be told, he felt wholly bullied into it. In fact, if Voldemort had not stated in so many words that something might ... befall Draco's parents if he were to refuse, then he might have fought a little harder to avoid such a fate. As it was, he was thrust into a world that he had quickly realized he wanted nothing to do with. As a child, it was a romantic notion; following in daddy's footsteps, serving the Dark Lord, doing his bidding. Now, Draco knew, without a doubt, that he wasn't a killer. Not really. He'd managed to fix up the Vanishing Cabinets and let the Death Eaters into the school during sixth year, but Draco ultimately failed in his task. And yet... Dumbledore had still died. Family and Blood Status Mother: Narcissa Malfoy Father: Lucius Malfoy He's a pureblood Personality The first thing that people notice about Draco is his general attitude. For the most part, he clings to the belief that his parentage and his blood status make him so much better than the vast majority of his peers. Having grown up his entire life around the belief that purebloods are the only ones who matter, Draco has become quite narrow-minded in his tolerance for those of "lesser" blood. He tolerates half-bloods, simply because the vast majority of the wizarding population is half or lower these days. Muggleborns and Muggles are another matter entirely. Draco is heterosexual, as far as he knows. He just doesn't look at (or think about) boys that way. Contrary to popular belief, Draco does have to take time out of his busy schedule of strutting around the castle, lording his status over people, to study. He quite enjoys reading, and learning new things, not only to try and prove that he is better than everyone else, but for the sake of learning, itself. Dueling is something that he enjoys, and something that he is quite good at. Practical skills, such as transfiguration and charms come easy to him as well, and he knows quite a few spells that aren't taught in any standard book of spells. Quidditch is something that he enjoys. Despite only joining initially to antagonize Harry, Draco has grown to quite love the game. So much so that he has even entertained the idea of wanting to play professionally someday. He also enjoys wizarding chess, having grown quite good at the game over the years. Friendship is something of an enigma to Draco. In the past, he has had "friends", who were really minions (Crabbe and Goyle), or who were just associated with him out of convenience, for whatever reason. To be honest, he's somewhat jealous of people like Harry Potter, who can just be friendly and approachable, with no question whatsoever of why people like him. For the most part, Draco is working under the assumption that everyone in school envies him because of who he is. And if they aren't, they should be. As a result of this, he comes across as quite self-absorbed a great deal of the time. Draco loves to talk about himself, particularly when he is boasting his various accomplishments. He also tends to threaten people who have crossed him, telling them his father will "hear of this". Draco is quite used to things going his way, so when the unthinkable happens, he is not quite sure how to deal with it. He isn't used to hearing the word no, either. Draco is afraid of Voldemort, and what the sadistic bastard brilliant man is capable of. Additionally, he is scared to death of something happening to his parents. This was his main motivation for going along with whole charade of getting the Dark Mark in the first place. He is afraid of the Death Eaters, though to a much lesser extent. Finally, he is afraid of the possibility that he might not know how to actually be somebody's friend. He would like to have friends, he simply isn't sure how to go about it. Keeping up the facade of self-absorbed little death eater is pretty freakin' exhausting. To those that matter, Draco is actually quite pleasant to be around. At times. Draco is a charmer, knowing just what to say to get people to go along with him. Honestly, Draco's biggest hope is that he (and his family) will somehow be alright. He doesn't want to just fall in line and be a mindless Death Eater - or a Death Eater at all, really. But that's beside the point. He hopes his parents will survive this war, and that he will be able to finish school and go on to live his life. Secretly, Draco regrets that his family had ever gotten involved with Voldemort and the Death Eaters in the first place. This isn't something he would ever breathe to another living soul, but it's there, niggling at the back of his mind at all times. He also somewhat regrets spending his previous years at Hogwarts being such a self-absorbed twat, because all it's landed him is a reputation, and a lack of friends. At one point, Draco had convinced himself that he might be in love with Pansy, but after taking a long, hard look at things, he has come to realize that while he does love her, he is not, in fact, in love with her. He cares a lot about her, because she's been so supportive of him, and is one of the few people that seem to be able to put up with him for extended periods of time. He's just not convinced that she is the person that he would want to spend the rest of his life with. Truthfully, Draco has been harboring a secret infatuation on a girl in his year. He rather hates himself for it, because he knows there's no way in hell that he would ever be able to be completely open and honest about it, mainly due to the way he's treated her during their time at Hogwarts. Played By This character is played by Lizzie. Writing Sample Severus stalked through the halls of Malfoy manor on his way to inform the Dark Lord of what had happened only hours earlier at Hogwarts. He was tired after the events that had occurred and he would like nothing more than to sit back and have a large glass of Firewhiskey and attempt to forget all that had happened, not only in this one day, but also in the whole year. It was impossible to do so though and he knew it, so as he moved closer to the man that had been his master so many years before he double and triple checked that his Occulmency shields were up and that the dark wizard that he was about to face would not be able to tell what he was thinking or know how mentally exhausted he was from the events that had occurred. He kept a cool and aloof mask on his face as he stopped outside of a large door, only long enough to rap against it and wait for the bid to enter. Though it was only a short few seconds before he was told to enter the room, it felt like hours before he was reaching out and turning the knob to let his self in to face his onetime master. Gaining permission to enter the room that the Dark Lord now occupied, the potions master swept in and kneeled at the man’s feet. How he hated being subservient to anyone, but his life was hanging on a thin line that he had to walk in order to make it to see the end of the war that was growing more sever with each passing day. When he was told he could stand he did so and his black eyes met the red of the worst wizard to have ever graced the Wizarding world, “My Lord, the attack went as was expected. Dumbledore is dead and Hogwarts is weak. What do you wish to be done now?” He was hoping that Voldemort would be satisfied with just knowing that the old Headmaster was dead and not ask about who exactly had killed him, but it was a false hope, for he knew that it was going to be asked. After all the whole reason that Draco had been given the task of letting the Death Eaters into the school and killing Dumbledore was to punish Lucius. What was to happen to his godson, he did not know, but he would do his best to keep the boy alive and as unscathed as possible. Category:Characters Category:Resident of Wizarding England Category:Member of the Malfoy Family Category:Pureblood Category:Slytherin Category:Canon Category:Male Category:Lizzie's